misunderstanding
by lalawriter444
Summary: Tris and Tobias got divorced. Three years later, Tobias is successful and Tris asked him for a job. Will there love blossom again?
1. Chapter 1

Tris:

Flashback:

" _Babe, can you please make me dinner?" Tobias said._

" _I'm kind of tired, I had a long day. Can we just order pizza?" I replied. What Tobias doesn't realize is that I secretly have a job to pay for the house since he is constantly thinking of something big, but it isn't working. He has no job and we are in debt, so what am I suppose to do?_

" _Fine whatever," Tobias huffed back._

" _I think I need a break .I can't take this anymore. You keep working on this project that isn't working!" I said._

" _Why can't you just support me? You probably married me for my money, and now that I don't have a job anymore, you want out." He exclaimed._

" _THAT'S NOT IT!" I yelled back. And the next day he filed for a divorce._

End of flashback (2 years later)

Here I am today all alone. I haven't been in a serious relationship since Tobias. I just lost my job and am out looking for a new one. Tobias's project worked out. He now has a company called Eaton Enterprise. I feel happy for him, but I'm also mad at him for giving on us after one fight. Three years of marriage for nothing. As I am looking for a job online, I see a job opening for Eaton Enterprise, so I apply. Let's see what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias:

In the last 3 years, me and Tris got divorced. I was heartbroken for she is my one and only love. I shouldn't have divorced her, but it is her fault for not supporting me. She should've been there to support me even if it looked like it wasn't going to go anywhere. Anyway, now i am a successful man who owns Eaton Enterprise.

I start to check my emails as Lauren, my assistant walks through the door.

"Hey Four, you want coffee?" she asks in a flirty voice.

I hate Lauren because she is always trying to get in my pants. What she doesn't know is I'm looking for a replacement. I answer her in a monotone voice now and then she huffs and walks out.

Just then I get an email from the one and only, Tris Prior. She asks for the job opening and i immediately say yes. I can't wait to see what she is up to. If she is taken, I would've be surprise. However, I am still very mad at her, so i won't show her my Tobias side. She will start working on Monday.

The next thing i do is fire Lauren and now its time to go to the bar with Zeke.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris:

I see that Tobias has said yes &that i start on Monday. i am nervous because what if he brings up what happen or he is now married to someone else. My thoughts are interrupted as Christina walks in.

"We are going to the bar tonight!" Christina exclaims.

"Who else is coming?"

" Me, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, &Zeke"

Shoot. If Zeke is there, so is Tobias. Well at least we can have a talk before work so it might not be as bad.

Time Skip

We just got to the bar &see everyone at our usually table. I haven't been here with the whole gang since the divorce. But now I'm ready to move on. I see Tobias so I walk up to him.

"Hey Tobias."

He turns around. "Oh hi Tris." He sounds like his four side. I don't blame him for hinding his Tobias side with me now.

"Thanks for the job."

"No problem. If only you stayed, we could've been happy together." Tobias said.

I suddenly get angry. "Who says I'm not happy now that you're gone?" I regret saying that because i do miss him.

"Sorry okay. But whatever i don't care about us anymore. I may be single but I am happy."

Tobias:

Dang. I really thought we could make up then and there but life isn't a movie. Its gonna take some time. And I'm pretty sure I made it worse by saying i don't care.

I see Tris across the bar talking to Charlie, the best man out there. Completely honest &a better guy than me. I start to get jealous but then i see him walking away sad. I start to grin & Zeke says "Dude, either go to her and tell her you made a mistake or stop staring."

I know he's right, so I go back up to her &say a simple sorry.

"Thats all you say 'sorry?!' Seriously Four?" Tris says.

"Well what else am i suppose to say? You're the one who was tired of our relationship even though you were the one not working." I replied.

"I never told you i was tired of the relationship. I was tired of the fact that all you did was complain about your project failing. And you know what.. I secretly had a job to pay all the bills. It wasn't my parents." Tris says &then leaves.

Thats when i realized i messed everything up 3 years ago. I didn't let her talk. All i did was file the stupid divorce papers. Im an idiot. I say bye to the gang &prepare what I'm going to say to Tris tomorrow at work.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris:

The next morning i wake up dreading work. I wish everything can just be forgotten and we could start over. As i walk into through the door, I see Tobias and it brings back so many nice memories.

Tobias:

I look up and I see Tris, looking so nice.

"Hey Tris. Welcome to your new job as my secretary."

"Hi Tobias." That's all she says and I know why.

"So first things first, I kniw we have a history, but at work it will be a strictly boss/employee relationship."

"I know, but can we go to lunch after work?"

"Sure." I can't wait until lunch. Maybe we can get back together.

Time Skip

We are at the Cafe and it's kind of awkward. Shes the first to start the conversation.

"Hey Tobias, how are you?"

"It's been good, no real relationships after you."

"Same. Tobias, just to let you know, I still love you, but I won't ever get back together with you. I thought about it and you are my past."

After she says that, I feel like my life is over. But maybe it's for the best. I then ask about her love life.

"Are you and Charlie a thing?"

"It's complicated. He's perfect, but I dont think he's perfect for me. I like a challenge."

When she says that, I have hope. Our relationship was a big challenge. All I have to do is change her mind. This will be difficult because of how stubborn she is.

Tris:

I tell Tobias that we can't get back together. It breaks my heart, but it's for the best. Plus, I have Charlie. He's is too perfect, but he really loves me and we are happy. We have never had a fight, but i always refuse to show PDA with him. It doesn't feel the same. I can tell he gets frustrated, but he will never yell at me. That's what I hate. The relationship is so boring. I wish he was stubborn like me. When me and Tobias were married, we had a couple mini argruments and it made the relationship have life.


	5. Chapter 5

note

seems like the old author might finish this story.. sorry guys


	6. Chapter 6

Tris:

I wake up the next morning with a text from Charlie saying he wants to take me to lunch during my break time. I send him a quick yes and then I get ready. As I enter the building, I see a girl getting flirty with Tobias. I guess hes ready for a relationship. The Tobias I know would never let girls flirt with him. About 20 minutes later, Tobias walks in.

"Hey Tris I'm going to a meeting and I need you to be there to take notes."

"Okay." I simply reply. We promised to keep this strictly business so I don't really talk to him. The meeting goes by slowly and boring. He is trying to get some investors, but by the looks of it, they aren't interested. As I walk out, I see Charlie waiting for me. I go up to him and give him a quick kiss.

"Let me get my stuff." I say.

"Okay babe, take your time," he replies.

As i walk away, I see a glimpse of jealousy in Tobias's eyes. I get confused because I thought he is seeing someone?

Tobias:

Right when I enter the building to my office, Lauren's standing there.

"Lauren, I told you, you're fired."

"I'm just here to ask you on a date since I'm no longer your employee." I know it's crazy to even consider going out with Lauren, but I should move on. Besides, she could turn out to be a cool person.

"Sure okay, but no flirting too much. You got me already. Be yourself; I hate fake girls."

"You got it," she replies with a wink and comes close to me and whispers, "Can't wait for tonight" and nibbles on my ear.

"Lauren" I warn.

"I'm sorry, last time I promise." And with that she leaves.

TIME SKIP

After the boring meeting, I see Tris going up to Charlie and giving him a kiss. I start to grt jealous, but stops when i see Tris walking to get her stuff and looking at me. Now I have a chance to talk to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, can I talk to for a second?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Are you serious about your relationship with Tris?"

"Of course man. Shes amazing."

"Good. So you won't take advantage of her? I screwed up with her and I don't want her to go through the pain again with another guy."

"Okay man. I know what happened between you guys and I am not going to do that." Dang. Charlie is such a good guy. Too bad he isn't the one for Tris. Hopefully, she will realize it soon that she is meant to be with me. Dude, I need to stop thinking about Tris. Im going to date Lauren now.

TIME SKIP

Tris:

As I'm at lunch with Charlie, I wonder what they were talking about.

"What were you and Tobias talking about?"

"Oh he just asked me if I was serious about us. He was acting like a big brother." I realize how much Tobias still cares for me and how much I care for him. Too bad things didn't work out for us. I wish he and I will get together soon and be back to normal. But i don't know. Im getting used to Charlie and I think I'm starting to fall for him.

TIME SKIP

Tobias:

I am now at the restaurant with Lauren. We are making small talk about her new job. I like this side of Lauren, her real self. She isn't wearing a lot of make up nor flirting constanting. Maybe this will work out between us.

IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?!


	7. Chapter 7

Tris:

Me and Charlie broke up because the spark was lost. It was a mutual break up and we still go out with each other. I think we just work better that way.

Tobias:

Lauren and i broke up. She moved to Oregon to finish high school for becoming a CPA. She is very happy that I pushed her to be better. I do miss her, but not like i still miss Tris...

Time Skip

Tris:

It has been 3 months since i started working Eaton Enterprise. Everything is fine. Me and Tobias are speaking normally again. I am thinking that if he wants to try to start up the relationship again then i will say yes. I hope for the best.

Tobias:

I want to ask Tris to start dating again. I really do miss her. That divorce never should have happened.

sorry for a long update. i got stung by a bee &im allergic...


End file.
